Digisenshi
by ssjgokillo
Summary: The rewrite of Digisenshi. Davis overhears the others talking about him, and decides to quit the Digidestined. He goes on his own path in the Digiworld, and Ken and Cody join him. **Daikari** warning in later chapters! Please R


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon. Though maybe they'll sell it to me someday...

**Digisenshi**

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

It was a fairly normal afternoon in the city of Odaiba. People were busy going to and from work, children were just getting out of school, and Miyako "Yolei" Inoue was getting ready to tear down the walls.

"What is his problem? This is the fourth time this week he's been late!" Yolei complained to the others sitting in the computer lab. The chosen children had agreed to head into the Digital World at 4:00 in order to destroy more of the Control Spires that remained from Ken's time as the Digimon Emperor. It was now just after 4:30, and everyone had arrived with the exception of Davis. TK was leaning against the wall, while Cody had chosen to sit in one of the computer chairs. Kari stood next to TK, a frown on her face at the tardiness of their friend.

TK sighed in exasperation. "Sometimes I really wonder why he became a chosen child."

Cody looked up from the Digimon who were happily eating the snacks Miyako had brought for them. "It's not polite to talk about people behind their backs." He said.

Kari shook her head, slightly annoyed. "You're right Cody, but it's also not polite to make people wait for you. He could have at least sent us a message on his D-Terminal if he was going to be late."

"He probably got caught up with soccer practice, I'm sure he'll be here soon." Cody said, always trying to keep calm and level headed.

TK shrugged. "I had basketball practice today too, but I cut out early to make it on time. Davis could have done the same." Kari and Yolei nodded.

"And besides Cody, we told Ken we'd meet him at 4:00. He's probably already in the Digital World. What if he gets attacked while we're waiting here?" Kari said, her annoyance finally showing, "I agree with TK, Davis just doesn't seem to fit as a chosen child. Just the other day he tried to trick his own Digimon into Digivolving. And then he acted like he had done something amazing." TK and Yolei nod along with Kari's rant. Cody stares at them, looking like he can't believe they'd say such things.

"What about all the times he's helped us?" Cody asked, trying to defend his absent friend, "Like when he saved you from Monochromon Kari, or getting Veemon to Golden Armor Digivolve into Magnamon? Sure, he's messed up a couple of times, but haven't we all? Nobody's perfect."

Kari looks thoughtful at that, but Yolei just huffs in annoyance. "Sure Cody, but both Tai and TK were around during the fight with Monochromon, I'm sure they would've handled it if Davis hadn't been there. And Davis just happened to find the golden Digiegg, any one of us could've found it." She said.

Kari shrugged, heading for the door. "This is ridiculous, I'm going to head down to the soccer field and drag him back here." She said, opening the door. She stopped in her tracks however, looking out the door in shock..

There was a moment of silence that seems to stretch on endlessly as the rest of the chosen children stared at Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya. His hand was outstretched, as if he had been just about to open the door. There was a frown on his face, and his eyes stared blankly back at them. Then without a word, he took off running down the halls.

Kari stared in shock, her mouth agape as Davis ran off. She heard a chair clatter to the ground behind her and whirled around to see an angry looking Cody looking at her and the others.

"Are you happy now? He probably heard everything we said! Did you see the look on his face?" Cody grabbed Upamon and ran towards the door. "I don't know about you guys but I'm going to go try to apologize to Davis!" He said, disappearing around the corner.

Kari stared after Cody, her mind racing with what had just happened. She turned to talk to TK and Yolie, only to find they had their Digivices out and pointed at the screen.

"What are you doing?" Kari asked, almost in a daze.

TK shrugged. "We're gonna go to the Digital World. We can handle things without Davis for one day. Let's let Cody talk to him, and we'll talk to him about it later." With that said TK opened the gate, and a flash of light came from the computer. When it subsided, TK, Yolie, and their Digimon were gone, leaving Kari and Gatomon in the room. Kari took one last look at the door, before giving a sigh, and using her Digivice to open the gate to the Digital World.

Davis burst out the doors of the school, running from it as if it was some wild animal trying to catch him. He ran out into the soccer field, finally slowing to a stop. He was breathing heavily, and he could feel tears in the corners of his eyes. _'Is that really how the others think of me? Am I really nothing but a screw up?' _He thought bitterly, his mind flashing through the things the others had said. Yolei was one thing, the two of them butted heads enough for it to become commonplace, and while he and TK rarely fought, it's not like they were best of friends either. What really hit Davis the hardest was hearing how Kari felt about him. Kari was normally so sweet and kind, to actually make her angry...

"I'm the worst..." Davis said to himself, kicking at the grass as he fought back his tears.

"Davis?" Cody said, walking up from behind. Davis glanced over and saw the concerned look on Cody's face, and quickly wiped at his own eyes before turning around. He didn't want Cody to see him cry.

Cody gave a slight bow. "I'm sorry about what the others said Davis, it was very rude."

Davis shrugged, trying to act like it didn't really matter. "You don't have to apologize for them Cody. I just... Am I really as bad as they said? Do I really mess everything up? Do I not deserve to be a chosen child?" Davis' voice was strained as he asked.

Cody shook his head. "Of course you deserve to be a chosen child Davis! You've done a lot of wonderful things since you met Veemon. You haven't really messed up more than Yolei or me. The others were just a little frustrated, I'm sure that they'll see they went too far and apologize."

Davis shook his head, and stared up into the sky. "I don't think so. I think that's how they really feel. I mean, let's face it Cody they hardly respect me even as a human being. I'm like some walking joke to them. Maybe... maybe I should just give up. You know, go back to leading a normal life."

He looked back down and almost flinched at the stern look Cody was giving him. It was the same look parent's and teachers around the world had mastered that said "I thought you were better then that." The kind of look that made Davis feel like he was two feet tall.

"I'm surprised at you Davis. Since when were you a quitter? The Digital World needs our help, are you really going to tell me you're just going to abandon it?"

Davis let those words sink in, before slowly shaking his head. "No, you're right Cody. I just... I guess I just need some time. I'm gonna go home today, I'll talk to you later alright?"

Cody looked unsure, but nodded. "Alright Davis."

Davis began walking off, before turning and looking over his shoulder. "By the way Cody, thanks." He said, walking off. Cody watched his friend go, slightly worried.

Davis barely noticed the walk back home. His mind was racing with everything that had happened. The underlying thought however, was that Cody was right. Whether the others thought he was annoying or a joke, he still had a duty as a chosen child to protect the Digital World. But what Kari and the others said still floated around his head. He felt like tearing at his hair in aggravation. When he arrived home he went straight to his room and shut the door, throwing his backpack on the bed. There was a muffled "oomph" from his bag, before the zipper was pulled, and Demiveemon popped his head out.

"Geeze Davis, be a little more careful will ya? You have a lot of books in here!" He said as he pulled himself out of the backpack. Demiveemon jumped onto the bed, and looked around. "Hey, this isn't the computer room. Why are we back at your house Davis?"

Davis sighed and sat on the edge of his bed. "When I got to the computer lab, the others were talking about me. They were mad cause I was late, and they started talking about how I didn't deserve to be a chosen child, and how I'm always messing things up."

Demiveemon cocked his head in confusion. "But.. I'm sure they didn't mean it Davis! They're you're friends.

Davis shook his head. "Thanks buddy, but I'm pretty sure they meant every word they said." He let himself fall backwards onto his mattress. "I don't think I can even face them right now, let alone help them in the Digital World. But Cody was right when he said I have to help." He ran his hand through his hair in aggravation. "ARGH! What should I do?"

Demiveemon cocked his head to the side. "Well... it might be dangerous, but we could always do what Ken was doing before you got him to join the group." He said.

Davis sat back up and looked at his friend. "What do you mean?"

The blue digimon shrugged. "You know, back when Ken quit being the Digimon Emperor, he kept going back to the Digital World on his own to destroy the Control Spires." A look of worry crossed his face. "It'll be dangerous, but if that's what you decide to do, then I'm with ya Daisuke!"

Davis stared at his partner for a few seconds, before grabbing him and tossing him playfully into the air. As he caught him he said, "That's a great idea Demiveemon! That way I can still help out, and I won't have to deal with the others."

Demiveemon didn't look convinced. "Just be sure Davis. I mean, maybe you should talk with the others first."

Davis just shook his head. "Nah, this is perfect. I'll just call Izzy and see how you set up a gate to the Digital World on our computer." Before Demiveemon could say another word, Davis ran into the living room and grabbed the phone. He dialed in the number, and waited as the phone rang.

There was a click, followed by a male voice saying "Hello, Izumi residence."

Davis smiled, Izzy was home! "Heya Izzy, this is Davis." There was a moment of silence on the other end. It was very rare for Davis to call him... in fact, this was probably the first time.

"Hello Davis, what's going on?" Izzy asked.

"Oh not much, I was just calling to ask for help. I wanted to see how to set up a gate to the Digital World on my home pc.. y'know, in case of emergencies?" Davis felt a little bad for hiding the truth from Izzy, but he didn't want to go into the details of what had happened.

"Um... Davis you just point your D3 at the computer. The digivice will take care of the work for you." Izzy said, rolling his eyes as this was the second time he'd explained this to the other Chosen Children.

Davis slapped his forehead. "Oh yeah! Sorry Izzy, and thanks! I'll catch ya later!" There was a muffled "Wait Davis why-" as Davis hung up the phone and ran back to his room, where Demiveemon had decided to entertain himself by trying to balance himself on Davis' soccer ball. He looked up in surprise as Davis opened the door, and gave a tiny yelp as he lost his footing and fell to the ground. Davis laughed, and helped his friend back to his feet.

"Alright buddy, we're all set. Tomorrow we head back to the Digital World!" Davis tried to sound excited, but Demiveemon knew his partner better. He'd just have to hope that Davis knew what he was doing... and that didn't make the blue Digimon feel any better.

* * *

The next day the rest of the world went on with their daily endeavors completely oblivious to Davis' trials. Trying to avoid the other chosen children had been one of the most tiring things he'd ever done. It seemed like every time he lost one of them, another rounded the corner looking for him. It didn't help that he had class with both TK and Kari, who had both been shooting him looks saying they wanted to talk to him. He ignored them as best as he could. Kari had even tried tossing a note onto his desk. He had casually brushed that off onto the floor.

Class was nearing it's end, and Davis was counting the seconds. He'd have to throw his stuff in his bag and leave as soon as the bell rang if he wanted to avoid TK and Kari. He was barely even paying attention as his teacher announced that the class would be pairing up to work on the current project. Davis felt slightly relieved at that. TK and Kari always got paired up (that thought dampened his spirits a bit) so he'd just have to hope that he got paired up with someone closer to the door.

He waited patiently as the teacher read off the list of names. "Kazuo and Tomiko, Daisuke and Hikair, Takeru and..." Davis didn't even hear the rest as he stared in shock. When had the universe decided to just turn everything against him? He stared at his teacher, trying to make sure that he wasn't really some virus Digimon in human disguise. He hadn't quite decided by the time the teacher had finished reading off the names. The teacher gave the signal to get to work, and Kari turned her desk to face Davis'.

"Kinda neat huh? We almost never get partnered up anymore Daisuke-kun." She said, smiling at him.

For once in his life, Davis wasn't ecstatic at seeing Kari smile at him. He could feel that familiar warmth in his chest, but it was interlaced with feelings of bitterness and anger. "Don't call me that, only my friends can call me that." He said, putting his book in his bag and retrieving the notebook he'd need to work on the assignment.

Kari looked taken aback but didn't miss a beat. "But I am your friend Daisuke-kun. Look, I wanted to talk to you about yesterday, we all have."

Davis was gripping his pencil so tightly it was about to snap. "I'm not interested in anything you have to say Yagami-san." He growled out.

Kari winced at the way he addressed her, but continued on. "Listen Davis, I-" Whatever she was about to say was interrupted as Davis grabbed at his stomach, making a weak groaning noise.

"Akamatsu-sensei, my stomach is hurting all of a sudden, can I go to the infirmary?" Davis asked as the rest of the class turned to look at him. TK was giving him a disbelieving stare. Akamatsu just nodded, and Davis stuffed his notebook and pencil back into his bag. He grabbed it, and turned to leave.

Kari leaned forward and grabbed his arm, causing him to look back at her. "We'll talk more at the computer lab okay?" She asked, clearly not fooled by his act.

Davis didn't say anything, just shaking her hand off and walking out, not noticing Kari's hurt look at his retreating figure.

Davis sighed in relief as he walked towards the nurse's office. There was only about ten minutes left before the day was over, so she'd probably just send him home. Either way, now he wouldn't have to worry about the others trying to corner him. He'd just have to hope they'd give up after today.

"Davis?" A familiar voice called out behind him. He turned to see Cody walking down the hall towards him. "What are you doing? Class is still in session." He asked.

Davis shrugged. "I'm not feeling very well, so the teacher sent me to the nurse."

The younger boy stared at Davis before finally nodding. "One of them tried to talk to you in class, so you're faking being sick." He said.

It shouldn't have been surprising, but Davis still looked at Cody in shock. "Man, you're way too perceptive you know that?" Davis said, but he was smiling.

Cody stared back at him. "What about the Digital World? I thought you agreed yesterday that you couldn't just abandon it."

Davis nodded. "I'm not, I'm just not going to go with the others. It'd be too hard you know? But don't worry, Demiveemon and I are both going to do our part!"

Cody didn't look convinced, but knew better then to try and dissuade Davis. "Alright Davis. Just be careful. And if anything happens contact me right away please." Davis nodded.

"Same to you Cody, and could you keep this from the others? I don't want them trying to bug me in the Digital World too."

Cody nodded. Davis smiled, and began walking off. After a few steps, he stopped and turned back around. Cody looked at him wondering what else he needed. Davis reached up and pulled the goggles Tai had given him off his head. "Will you do me a favor and give these to Kari so she can return them to Tai? He said they belong to the leader of the chosen children and well... I guess I never really fit that description huh?" He smiled ruefully, tossing the goggles to the younger boy. Cody caught them and stared at them, not knowing what to say. Davis nodded, and waved as he resumed his walk to the nurses office.

The nurse had barely even paid him any attention when he entered her office. She gave a bored look as Davis told her he had a stomach ache, and quickly suggested he go home and rest.

'Man, I'm glad I wasn't actually sick. Do they really pay her to just sit in that room all day?' He thought to himself as he walked up the stairs to his apartment. He headed right to his room, shutting the door and setting his bag on the ground. He looked around the room, and spotted Demiveemon sleeping on one of his pillows.

"Oi Demiveemon! Get up, we're going to the Digital World."

Demiveemon sat up, blinking sleepily at Davis. "Davis?" He said as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. It took a moment before what Davis said finally sunk in, and Demiveemon jumped up. "YAY! We're going to the Digital World!" He jumped up and down on the pillow before hopping off the bed and scurrying over to the computer. Davis laughed at his friend's reaction, grabbing his Digivice from his pocked.

"Alright, let's get going!" He said, holding the small contraption up to his computer monitor. There was a flash of bright light, and the two were sucked into the Digital World.

They appeared in a small clearing in a forest. Demiveemon had digivolved back into Veemon and was looking around.

"Uhhh... Davis, I don't see any Control Spires around here." Veemon said.

"I know, that's why I choose this area. See, I was thinking about it, and with just the two of us we're kind of lacking on firepower. So I figured we'd spend part of each of the day training to get stronger, and then the rest destroying spires. I think our best bet would be to get you strong enough to digivolve into an ultimate."

Veemon looked excited. "But Davis, don't you need a crest for me to digivolve into an ultimate?"

Davis shrugged. "I don't think so. After all, there's plenty of ultimate digimon around that don't have a partner, so they had to do it somehow. Besides, I bet you're ultimate form is super cool!" Veemon grinned at that.

"Alright Davis, let's get to work!" Veemon said. Davis nodded, and Veemon digivolved to XVmon so they could begin their training.

* * *

**AN:** AHHHHH! After ten thousand years I'm free! It's time to conquer !

No? Okay then. So here's the new rewritten version of Digisenshi that I've been meaning to write for a while now. I think it's a definite improvement over the original. One of the biggest things I wanted to change was the way the other Chosen acted in the beginning. In the original, it just seemed like they were being jerks because Davis was late. I tried to scale it back a bit and show the reasons why they might be upset.

There will be a few changes along the way, and hopefully you'll enjoy them. Either way, please review to let me know what you think!


End file.
